


Compositions of the Heart

by Bibliophile92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don’t Repost, Gen, Poetry, happy but sad?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile92/pseuds/Bibliophile92
Summary: Reposting all my old work here.*Sigh i miss writing, especially poetry.Hope you enjoy





	1. When there was me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting all my old work here.  
*Sigh i miss writing, especially poetry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**Sitting alone in the dark**

**waiting for tears to fall**

**thinking of the past and present**

**when there was me and you**

**suddenly a smile appears on my face**

**thinking back to my first kiss**

**still remembering your face**

**when there was me and you**

**the long walks to the park**

**hand in hand we march**

**side by side our bodies collide**

**when there was me and you**

**the sound of your voice still echo in my ears**

**the scent of your cologne fills up the room**

**when there was me and you**

**your soft touch**

**i still feel**

**your sparkling eyes**

**i still see**

**your whitening smile**

**still blinded by**

**when there was me and you**

**long lost memories**

**the laughter and tears**

**sadness and happiness**

**I’ll cherish these and say**

**When there was me and you**

**when there was me and you**

**when there was me and you**

**💕💕💕💕💕💔**


	2. Broken Glass

_ **We were clear like glass** _

_ **yet we could see smudges(and how easily we could wipe it off)** _

_ **There was cracks,from falling** _

_ **yet we got back up and repaired what was broken** _

_ **There was no doubt we were flawed** _

_ **but we kept pushing on** _

_ **that was all that mattered** _

_ **untill one day the glass shattered** _

_ **Oh we broke so easily** _

_ **we were beyond repair** _

_ **and all the broken pieces were swept away** _

_ **Our love was like a mirror,everything so visible** _

_ **But the lies we tried to hide,were out in the open** _

_ **Forever Tainted,our love was tainted** _

_ **The truth like a stain that cant be removed** _

_ **There was no doubt we were flawed** _

_ **but we kept pushing on** _

_ **that was all that mattered** _

_ **untill one day the glass shattered** _

_ **Oh we broke so easily** _

_ **we were beyond repair** _

_ **all that was left was despair** _

_ **and the broken shards** _

_ **was just another reminder of my heart** _


	3. Eight Letters

**I Miss These 8 Letters**

**They've fallen from My Lips**

**I scarcely hear them anymore**

**It's Like They Don't Exist**

**I Don't Give It**

**I don't receive it**

**So Much I stopped believing**

**Lost all the hope I had**

**Makes me so sad**

**I Miss the smile on my face**

**I Miss the tears of joy**

**I Miss these 8 letters**

**They've fallen from my lips**

**I Miss hearing them**

**It's like they don't exist**

**I want to give it**

**I want to receive it**

**So I won't stop believing**


	4. We were

we were king and queen

we were polularity

we were lovers ectasy

we were trending topics

unstoppable we were

immortal we seemed

we were untouched

we pushed the limits

we broke the rules

until that day

we were breaking news

we were tragedy

we were

we _WERE_


End file.
